


Hide 'n' Seek

by Scratchet



Series: My Prince Loki Short Stories [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchet/pseuds/Scratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story connected to, "My Prince Loki"</p><p>Please note when reading the first chapter of this short story keep in mind this chapter acts as an overview of Louisa’s time with playing hide ‘n’ seek with Loki.</p><p>The second chapter on the other hand is set in the same time period of when Louisa’s Father Grant is still alive like he is in the first three chapters of the main story (My Prince Loki).</p><p>If you are a victim of child sexual abuse or assault a caution with the second chapter as it contains some rather disturbing themes.</p><p>To such readers I suggest that you DO NOT read the second chapter as it contains themes of paedophilia. Please just read the first as it does not contain any such themes.</p><p>If you decide to read the second chapter please be aware you are doing this at your own risk and I am not liable to any distress.</p><p>If you do become distressed please contact a local Helpline or seek someone you can trust to talk to about how you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My childhood home’s backyard is what I felt was one of the greatest backyard’s a child could have. If you were just outside my house you wouldn't have known it was there since my house just looked like the usual small suburban brick home. It was a wide and long grassy plain terrain allowing me enough room for me to run and skip for hours because the ground, no matter the season, was gentle and forgiving under my feet (though granted I still tripped every now and again).

In the corner laid a massive but beautiful single oak tree which always gave refreshing shade in the summer and something to climb and explore with any season. We also had an apple tree that sat at the very back of the backyard, its branches growing over to our neighbors giving them the fruit during autumn leaving us with the rotten ones. My chubby house sat just under the oak next an old rusting tool shed only holding my Mother’s gardening tools covered only by a faulty door.

In the middle of the backyard facing the oak sat my green and yellow play set. It was equipped with two sets of swings and a slide right next to it. Behind a few feet away laid my Mother’s sandbox veggie garden that grew the juiciest tomatoes I would always snack on when they were ripe.

Before Loki I didn't really spend much of my time in this legendary backyard. I would only be out there if my Mum was willing to play with me by pushing me on the swing or decorating my chubby house with me. I would have rather sat inside engulfed in a book with my Mum or in my room with my small but still treasured toy collection.

But when Loki arrived, it was a different story. With Loki I was able to fully see the backyard in a way I had never really allowed myself to before him. He made me want to race around the yard not scared to fall over and spend more time in the sun rather than my head in books.

Loki and I played Tag, What’s The Time Mr Wolf, (Loki always liked being the Wolf so he could chase me) and pretend games where Loki would either be a brave warrior or a King and I a Warrior Princess or a stern but lovable Queen to our enhanced world.

Loki’s and I’s favorite game to play together though was Hide ‘n’ Seek.

Loki always liked hiding more than he liked seeking mainly because he enjoyed the idea of duplicating himself so I could race around the yard to try and find him. I also think he liked the idea of seeing my face light up when I found him or my determined expression when I was having trouble but still wanting to find him and his doubles on my own.

I would usually get five doubles, the first three always being the easiest to find. The rest which included the real Loki were always difficult and the hardest to find. The real Loki had a knack for always finding the best hiding places around the yard, always finding somewhere new and different I was never aware existed or could even hold a person let alone a God.

Right behind the tool shed, in the bushes that surrounded my Mum’s veggie garden, in the dark corners of my clubby or the dark left corner of my backyard that lead into the weed covered corner of my left sided next door neighbors yard were just a few of his tricky places I could remember being astonished by.

The first few times we played he would always be snickering with glee and arrogance but as time grew Loki learnt to be deadly silent. It was even to the point where I wonder whether he was actually hiding or he had left me to go back to Asgard. When it got to this point I would get distressed screaming to him to give me a clue.

When he first started being silent the God would never give me clues, mainly because he didn't believe in hints.

“It defeats the purpose of the game.” Would be his main argument followed by his main critic,

“You simply need to seek harder.”

Although as time grew the God decided to start giving hints. But they weren't exactly easy to spot. Like Loki the clues were hidden requiring me to fully use all my senses and my surroundings. It was usually plants brushing in the wind to where he was or a distant dog’s barks being manipulated to say which direction I should take. The plant would never be near me, always ahead and would usually just be one leaf or branch to make me concentrate.

To me it kind of felt like looking for Waldo in a Where’s Waldo book because I was always looking for some sort of defining difference. It was like Loki was setting a further challenge for me or saying in his own passive aggressive way that looking for him was easier than looking for the clues.

I would always try my hardest to look for these clues along with Loki himself but like any person looking for Waldo among the sea of red and white, I would get frustrated or ultimately give up and start ranting at the book.

If I got to this stage (which half of the time I did) Loki would eventually make it more oblivious by causing the whole plant to move the direction he was in. If I started crying which I only did if I had been looking for him for more than half an hour (yes, he was that good) he would stick out his hand or a leg to wave at me. If he did this he would always make sure to catch me for a hug and a kiss to my crown to reassure me he would never leave me.

This was one of the reasons he never wanted to be the seeker. He would never want to think even for the sake of the game I was lost and he had to find me. He never wanted to feel like I was away from him because he said to me the idea scared him.

At the time that gave me a strange sense of comfort that Loki felt this way. I would never find myself questioning this till I was much older, asking myself,

If Loki was so scared of losing me…

…Why would he make me go into this state of insecurity thinking I had lost him?

Although, with this said he did play the seeker once, but it was to protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

Aidan Elibir had been my Father’s best and only friend. He would come over most days to our house to talk and hang out with my Father smoking my Father’s prescribed marijuana or drinking whiskey till both of them couldn’t walk or talk fully capable sentences.

Aidan had been a vulgar skinny man with long greasy hair and a heavy brown beard that never hid his full monkey lips. He had beady black-like eyes behind square glasses that I thought always had a silkily slime cover on them. He would always be seen wearing a white or green woollen jumper and slack blue jeans that always held candy for me to have but I never took.

I always felt he was too nice to be real and he made me feel slimy and gross. I hated him just as much as I hated my Father mainly because Aidan liked me so much. He would always want a hug or a kiss, two things I would give reluctantly because I was scared my Dad would turn around and snap if I didn’t.

I would always feel his eyes leering on me when he was around our house or around me. He would constantly tell me how beautiful I was, the words always feel slimy as they passed his lips. Some days I would catch him with a disposal camera pointing it at me, his leering smile on his face as he snapped photos I would run away from.

Before Loki I would always make sure when he was around I was with my Mum holding tightly to her, mainly due to the fact she usually kept away from Aidan if she could help it. When Loki became my friend I would always make him watch out for him when he was around, making the God act as my eyes behind my back.

On this particular day I was out in my vast backyard and I had just found Loki after a good ten minutes of looking for him. I had been hugging him glad to have found my Prince when I felt him tighten up feeling his heart racing under his leather armour in my ear.

Concerned my five-year-old-self looked at my Prince pulling away from him, his green eyes on the horizon.

“Loki are you ok?” I asked making Loki look at me, his eyes uneasy as they rested on my face.

“Louisa, what about this time you go hide?”

“Why?” I went to look over my shoulder to see what he was looking at only for Loki to turn my face to his, his green eyes firm and almost desperate as they glazed into mine.

“Make sure you are truly hidden Princess, like I was beforehand so it is truly difficult for me to seek you out.”

I swallowed nervously turning to rush away, Loki grabbing me again turning me to look at him,

“Make certain you are just as silent as I was and do not make a noise, even if I am taking eons to seek you out.”

I rushed away then after being pushed by my Prince to find a place to hide. I could hear Loki’s counting extremely clearly, his voice gentle but still loud as he did. I decided on my hiding place rather quickly inspired from one of our games where Loki had hid right near the top of the big oak. I ran up to the tree pulling my little body up into its big wide branches and climbed so I was so high I could just barely see the green grass below me and the covering of the leaves was at its thickest.

It was then I when I heard another voice besides my Prince’s counting.

“Louisa where are you beautiful? Uncle Aidan wants to say hello!”

I swallowed heavy pushing my hand to my mouth stop my heavy breathing. I sneak further into the darkness of the tree’s brunches making sure I was not anywhere the sun could touch me.

“Come on Louisa, I’ve got something special to share with you!”

_Be silent like Loki, he can’t see me, he won’t see me,_ I remembered thinking to myself refusing to look down scared I might gave me position away to where I was. I knew at that moment I wasn’t hiding from Loki at all, I was hiding from Aidan.

_He won’t see me, I’m too well hidden up here, I’m too high, he can’t see me…_

“Now Louisa how would your Father feel if he knew you were hiding from me?”

I swallowed frightened,

_What would Daddy do to me? What would he do to me after Aidan left? I’m going to be in so much trouble, I don’t want to get hurt._

_But I don’t want to go to Aidan, he scares me._

“Oh come on beautiful I just want to give you special kind of hug.”

_I don’t want to go to Aidan; I don’t want his special hug or his gift._

A deadly tense silence hanged then as I felt a set of leering eyes glazing straight at me. I held my breathe forcing myself not to shake and not to look down.

_He can’t see me, he can’t see me, he CAN’T see me…_

I felt like those beady eyes were on me forever as I held my breathe trying to attract attention to myself. I was so frightened but so brave through that tense time, just chanting in my head those four words repetitively to myself over and over like they were one of my Prince’s spells till I felt them leer away. His sickly sweet voice still called out my name as he looked around the backyard for me.

Every chant of my name got more desperate more angered as he tried every trick, every pry to get me to come out of my hiding place. But I stayed there hiding myself and the tree with a tight death grip chanting those sentences in my head.

_He can’t and won’t see me ever, I don’t want to go to Aidan, I don’t want to and I won’t._

_I will only come down after Loki has come and got me, when Aidan is gone because I don’t want to go to Aidan._

It took even longer till I heard someone climbing up the tree to me. At first instant I was scared thinking it was Aidan, but as soon as I saw those green eyes, I relaxed and let my Prince hold me tightly. He held me for so long just telling me over and over again how proud he was of me as he soothing my long black hair. Only climbing down when Loki thought it was ok to helping me the whole way.

It was to be found two weeks on from my scare that Aidan was in procession of child pornography and had been stalking another child around another local kindergarten only two blocks away from mine.

Aidan nearly took this little boy one afternoon when he thought the teacher’s and the Father’s back was turned. The child’s Father though did spot him walking away holding his son’s hand, the Father bashing Aidan till he was bloody on the pavement in critical condition, his son running the other direction towards the car.

Aidan days later was pronounced dead days later after this instant, the Father of the child having to serve ten years in prison for one count of murder, the other account aggravated assault causing death.

I’m always grateful to Loki for saving me that day, even if I really didn’t know fully what the God had done for me at the time. He had saved me from one a monster’s grip, but not from the other.

I did get in trouble from my Dad for not going to Aidan when called. But I didn’t mind the consequences that followed because of how much I hated the man and because I had two people who were proud of me for hiding, my Mother and Loki.

It just proved to me further that Loki was there for me, to protect me and not anyone hurt me in anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, even though the site says Part 1 - these short stories that I will be posting DO. NOT. LINK. UP.
> 
> They're are set in particular time periods of the main story "My Prince Loki" 
> 
> Look at the Summary Section of each short story to find out where. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
